Biomedical Communications (BMC) is a Shared Resource dedicated to providing skilled professional support to all peer-reviewed investigators in the preparation of publications, presentation materials and clinical records. Biomedical Communications has provided continuous service to the SJCRH research community for over 30 years. As the Cancer Center has expanded BMC has incorporated new services and technologies to keep pace with the requirements of the research staff. Long-term successes can be directly linked to institutional and extramural grant support. BMC is a multidisciplinary department offering peer-reviewed investigators a full range of communications services. These include Biomedical Illustration, Biomedical Photography, and Media Production Services. Biomedical Illustration's primary responsibility is to provide our investigators with high-quality graphic illustrations for presentation and publication. BMC medical artists transform researchers' ideas and data into professional illustrations in the form of slides, prints, and posters. Comprehensive consultation and output services are additionally provided for those investigators who wish to create their own graphics. Pre-press configured digital files as well as camera-ready art are customized to meet the requirements of the particular journal. Files can be exchanged between the research staff and BMC using the SJCRH network. Slides are imaged using two film recorders, one dedicated to PC users and the other to Macintosh users. Two wide-carriage Encad inkjet printers are used for generating one-piece roll-up posters for scientific presentations. Publication quality, digital, hard copy output is provided through use of two Fuji Pictrography printers. Biomedical Photography utilizes both traditional film and state-of-the-art digital capture to record scientific research materials such as polyacrylamide gels, western blots, autoradiographs and specimens for pathology and in vivo research. Photomicrography assistance is offered using a microscope fully equipped for bright-field, interference contrast and epi-fluorescence illumination with a full range of optics. Cells in culture are imaged with an inverted scope using phase or Hoffman modulated contrast optics and the option of bright-field, fluorescence or GFP illumination. A microscope with digital capabilities captures low-powered subjects such as mouse embryos. BMC also offers professional custom photo-finishing services including in-house color printing and processing. Digital imaging services provide pre-press image file preparation for publication, high-resolution scanning and output, CD-R archival image storage and image enhancement using Adobe PhotoShop. The photography staff offers additional support to the research staff by providing technical consultation in digital image capture and file configuration. Media Production Services incorporates Videography, Audio-Visual Support and Videoconferencing. Medical and scientific subjects requiring motion media are recorded using digital video format and edited on a computer-based linear editing system. BMC provides researchers with digital video "clips" that can be embedded into presentation software. The A/V staff provides lecture support with laptop computers, LCD projectors, file transfer and presentation software assistance. BMC operates a high-tech videoconferencing room that can accommodate an audience of 24 participants and offers an effective, interactive, distance-learning opportunity.